falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Hors du temps
Hors du Temps est une quête principale de Fallout 4. Procédure détaillée S'échapper de l'Abri 111 Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, l'Unique Survivant peut ouvrir la porte de la capsule de cryogénisation de son époux/épouse (Nate/Nora) en libérant le panneau de commande à la droite de la capsule. Interagir avec le corps inanimé de Nate/Nora permet de récupérer son Alliance et entendre le personnage du joueur promettre de découvrir qui a fait ça et qui a enlevé Shaun ("Je découvrirai qui a fait ça, et je découvrirai qui a enlevé Shaun, je te le promet."). Aucune autre capsule ne peut être ouverte, et interagir avec les panneaux de commande révèle que toutes les autres personnes sont mortes. Un Terminal de surveillance de l'abri 111 proche de l'entrée de la pièce révèle également que la plupart des résidents en suspension cryogénique sont morts dans leurs capsules, résultat d'une "asphyxie liée à une défaillance du système de survie."1 Il apparaît également que le personnage du joueur a été libéré à cause de l'activation de la commande à distance.2 La porte sur la gauche du couloir mène à une autre salle remplie de capsules de cryogénisation dont les occupants sont décédés, ainsi qu'un autre terminal révèlant qu'ils ont certainement subi le même sort que les occupants de la salle précédente. Le couloir mène à une autre porte, The hallway leads to another door, which is malfunctioning3 and will not open; head through the door on the right. Follow the corridor and turn to the left, to find a room with a window and a giant roach on the other side of the glass. Upon approach, the roach will scurry off. Grab the security baton from the crate directly underneath the window, as it will be needed shortly. (There is another baton a couple of rooms further, should this one be missed.) Before heading through the door, take a detour to the right to find a stimpak and a security terminal. The terminal details the purpose of Vault 111 and the operational protocols of its staff, plus the security logs reveal a growing discontent with the overseer of the vault culminating in a confrontation.34 Upon going through the door and down the hall, near to a mess hall entrance, the Sole Survivor will come across a hostile radroach. Kill it and head into the mess hall. There is a recreational terminal which has an ejectable Red Menace holotape. The door to the left leads into the main power room of the vault, where there are three more radroaches. Kill them and head through the door, to find a staircase and two more roaches. Kill them and then go through the door. The overseer's office has three stimpaks, a pair of eyeglasses and a 10mm pistol with some ammunition. The open security gate has some more 10mm ammo, another 10mm pistol and the Cryolator inside a Master locked case. The overseer's terminal, in addition to revealing the overseer's role in what ultimately happened, also has the command to open the evacuation tunnel. Open the tunnel and pass through the door. The next tunnel has a total of six radroaches infesting it along with a V.A.T.S. tutorial. After clearing the tunnel and going through the exit door, the player character will encounter two more radroaches. After killing them, proceed to the vault door controls and get the Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV from the skeleton of the dead scientist. (The exit room also contains more 10mm ammo in one of the lockers as well as an unopened "new vault suit," the second of the two that the player character can pick up on the way.) Activate the door controls, and head through to the exit chamber. Upon going into the elevator, the player character will be offered one last opportunity to customize the Sole Survivor's name, appearance and SPECIAL attributes before heading out into the wasteland of the Commonwealth. Sanctuary en ruines Upon returning to the surface, the Sole Survivor lets out a gasp after the elevator reaches the surface. Retrace the path the player character took to get to the vault to get back to the ruins of Sanctuary Hills. Codsworth will be near the player character's home. Speak to him in order to get some understanding about what happened to the world and how long it's been since the bombs fell. He states that 210 years have passed since the Great War. There is also an easy Persuasion option and the Hi honey! holotape that the player character will receive during the conversation with Codsworth. Explore the neighborhood by following Codsworth who is searching for signs of life. This will lead to combat with bloatflies and radroaches. When the two battles are done, Codsworth will suggest the Sole Survivor to go to Concord to continue the search for Shaun. The road to Concord leads south out of Sanctuary Hills across the bridge. Head down the road to find the Red Rocket truck stop where Dogmeat can be found and is willing to accompany the Sole Survivor as a companion. If sticking around to explore the Red Rocket, there will be a battle with five to six mole rats before moving on. Concord Étapes de quête Notes Références 1État des occupants des capsules : État de l'occupant : décédé. Cause du décès : asphyxie liée à une défaillance du système de survie. 2État des occupants des capsules - Capsule C7 : État de l'occupant : inconnu -- commande à distance activée.